A typical rectangular remote control (RC) may have dozens of buttons, e.g., up to 50 or more. Furthermore, RCs have no real standardization. Consequently, the blind must learn what each button is and where it is located on the remote control or smart screen of a mobile device. When the RC has dozens of keys, then this can be very daunting.